Zootopia: Chances REDUX
by soulripper13
Summary: (On Hiatus) Due to the popularity of my fanfiction 'Second Chance' which is my most popular story, almost (100,000 views) I've decided to redo the prequel story 'Chances' which honestly isn't that good, but this isn't just a copy with fixes, it's a whole retelling so events will play out different. so if you liked 'Second Chance' I hope you like this story.
1. Salad and Smoothies

_(Given with the popularity of my Fanfic Story 'Second Chance' i thought I would something special and redo the prequel story 'Chances' because the original fairly sucked compared to my modern day writing (it was a short story I wrote it in one month and never planned a sequel). also, this story won't be a carbon copy, some things may change. it's basically a retelling)_

It was another day in the heavily populated city of Zootopia. Outside of a local drive-thru place. the Fox officer Nicholas Wilde sat in the passenger seat on a ZPD cruiser, sipping on a blueberry smoothie, the cool blue liquid running down his throat as he looked over to the driver seat. His partner, the City hero Judy Hopps sat in the oversized seat with a salad on her lap; running a plastic spork through the mixture of veggies. stabbing utensil into a crisp piece of lettuce she placed it in her mouth before looking at Nick.

"Thanks for treating me to Lunch Nick, it's nice to just sit here and enjoy some alone time. it's a real change of pace" Judy complemented as Nick just shrugged. he enjoyed sitting there with his best friend, often sharing witty dialogue with her.

" I think we deserve it Carrots, especially after that last incident we solved, That was some typical Hopps action, shame Bogo chewed you out for disobeying protocol" Nick replied sipping his smoothie as Judy shrugged remembering the events that took place.

It was an early evening as a jewelry store signaled a silent alarm. when the two had got there the store owner told them a wolf had run off with a stolen gold watch. thankfully the store manager knew the robber and was able to give them his identity. His name was Kurt Lance and he lived in the rainforest district as Judy parked the squad car outside of Kurt's house as the two exited the car.

"And you're sure this is the guy who stole the watch," The past version of Nick told his partner as Judy overlooked her notes and the photo on his ID card, confirming that yeah it was him. The two walked up to the house knocking on the door to no response as Nick knocked again as a figure walked up the driveway seeing the two officers. Nick turned around seeing the figure, a wolf in a camo jacket; identifying his as Kurt Lance who was holding a paper bag under his arm.

"Kurt Lance, we would like to talk to you about a robbery that took place as Crystal Clear Jewels" Nick informed as the wolf slid the paper bag into his coat pocket as he came off as unknowing.

"Uh sure, what is the problem officers?" Kurt asked seeming like he was extremely nervous as he wiped sweat from his forehead as Judy looked at him demanding the watch he had stolen as Kurt just looked at her claiming that he did not know what she was talking about.

"Look, Lance, he got a tip that you stole a gold 'Timemaster 3000' watch from 'Crystal clear Jewelry' worth more than 600 dollars, so cough it up" Judy demand pointing at the wolf as he claimed he did not have nor ever steal a watch. Judy simply looked at him, noticing the paper bag in his pocket.

"Empty your pockets, Now!" Judy ordered as Lance ran off in a hurry as Nick looked at the wolf run much faster than usual.

"Man that boy can run" Nick replied making one of his usual remarks as Judy sprinted after him Nick just sighed and joined the chase, knowing there was no stopping her when she entered pursuit mode. The three participated in a chase thru the rain. the sounds of paws running on wet mud filled the area. as Kurt managed to keep ahead. The two were having a hard time running as Judy stopped looking at Nick.

Kurt headed into the alleyway looking behind him as he saw Nick trailing after him.

"Please don't make this harder for yourself Kurt, we just wanna talk to you," Nick said low on his breath as he struggled to keep up with Kurt. the wolf was much bigger and was able to stay ahead as Nick made a quip about how he should have taken Track in high school. the two continued their chase as Kurt reached for a box of junk spilling it over as that managed to stop Nick.

"Sorry about that, officer" Kurt yelled looking back as he seemed in the clear. Suddenly the lid to a trash can flew thru the air whipping Kurt in the knee as he fell over holding his knee yelling in pain. Judy walked out from in front of the looking at him.

"Sorry about that, criminal" she retorted confronting Kurt who struggled to get up as Nick approached them. Judy walked over the wolf reaching into his coat pocket.

"Not let's see why you thought you could run off with stolen property" Judy replied tearing open the paper seeing a DVD as she read the cover which had a suggestive female wolf on it fully nude. it was a porno film. Judy suddenly dropped the DVD realizing what she was holding.

"Hey, that's a valuable flick, some of her best work" Kurt groaned clenching his knee as Judy saw a metallic shine in his pocket.

"Ah ha, let's try this again" Judy replied holding up the gold pocket watch on a chain as she smiled, dangling it in front of Kurt. as he claimed it wasn't what it looked like. Judy however, was not buying it as she quickly slapped the paw-cuffs on him.

Back in present-day Judy stabbed her salad looking at Nick

"Bogo really chewed you out for what you did, not calling in the incident and running off as that" Nick stated.

"What else is new, at least we got the guy. and if I have to improvise on the spot, does it really matter" Judy asked, placing a piece of tomato in her mouth.

"And that bit with the lid, that was just awesome, shame about Kurt's knee though" Nick responded taking another drag on his smoothie. It was no secret Judy wasn't one to follow protocol and Bogo hated that, but she did get the job done and the station could not argue with her results.

Nick looked at Judy setting his smoothie down. he looked at Judy before facing the windshield, glancing to his phone before turning back to Judy. it was clear something was eating at him. Nick took a deep breath, Judy was his partner and best friend, she deserved to know.

"Judy, Can I ask for your advice on something ...kind of personal?" Nick asked as Judy set her spork down in the container, closing the box of salad. turning to him eager to wear what he had to say. Nick reached for his phone.

"Judy I recently got a call from one of my childhood friends, she left the city when I was really young and wants to catch up, but I'll be honest I'm scared to face her, I'll be honest she kind of broke my heart when I was a kid and now she's coming back to the city. I was thinking maybe you could give me some advice?" Nick asked as Judy looked at him. wanting to know more about this girl who broke Nick's heart.

"Though Judy would never admit it, she had very strong feelings for Nick and if she ever got her paws on someone who hurt him, she would show them just how savage a bunny could be, she wanted to know everything.

"This girl hurt you?" Judy asked trying really hard to suppress her boiling rage at the thought. Though Judy did not show it she was very protective of Nick and yeah she found it ironic that she looked out for a fox. Nick was the one person who Judy truly felt connected to. Sure they had a rocky start but the two had a lot in common as Judy reflected on their differences.

"She was a Country Bunny, an extrovert, and always valued the law, Nick was a City Fox, an introvert and had a shady past. They were complete opposites in nearly every way but for some unexplained reason Judy had fallen for him. all that went thru Judy's head was that old Paula Abdul song.

"No, I mean yes; But it wasn't really her fault, but that's beside the point, she wants to reconnect and I don't know if I could face her, I'm not strong-willed like you are" Nick admitted as Judy chuckled admitting how brash she could be, The station admitted how strong-willed Judy was.

"Well, why don't give me the details," Judy asked managing to calm herself and reflect on them and wonder what could have happened. Nick laid back as he began to tell Judy the story. Suddenly Nick's phone buzzed as he reached for the phone seeing a text from Bogo it was a short message which read ' Get to the station now' as nick responded telling him they would be there.

"Guess the story of Nick Wilde and Vivian Williams will have to wait" Nick responded.

_(so this is the first chapter in my retelling of 'Chances' and as you can see things are different, for one I decided to elaborate on the work they just did and Nick has not reconnected with Vivian yet, let me know what you think and thanks for reading)_


	2. Gold Watch

The two headed back to the station, Judy parked the cruiser outside the station as the entered the ZPD building where Clawhauser waved to them. The two sighed about seeing Bogo feeling whenever he wanted to see them it was going to be a chewing-out. Nick and Judy entered the room where Bogo was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Sit down" Bogo ordered adjusting his reading glasses as the two climbed into the clearly oversized chairs sitting down.

"I would like to talk to you two about Kurt Lance," Bogo said looking at the two of them.

"The watch thief, what about him?" Nick asked adjusting himself n the seat as Bogo removed his glasses sitting down across from them.

"correction 'Alleged' watch thief, who is sitting in the infirmary with a busted knee" Bogo elaborated as Nick and he looked at Judy.

"He was a thief, and I stopped him, was I supposed to just let him go?" Judy asked defending her actions to Bogo who scoffed.

"You DID manage to catch Lance who by the wat is completely innocent" Bogo explained to the Bunny as her ears perked in shock.

"wait, what,?" Judy replied in disbelief of what she heard, the store owner said it was Kurt Lance and he ran. when they stopped him he had a golden watch on him.

"Chief, every sign points to his guilt, the witness, Kurt running, the watch... How could he be innocent?" Judy demanded to know as Bogo stared at her.

"Hopps, watch your tone around me" Bogo order as Judy sat back down with a yes sir.

"According to the store owner. a deer named , Kurt Lance ran off with a Timemaster 3000, worth about 600 dollars right?" Bogo asked as Judy nodded confirming the watch they found on Kurt as Bogo held it up.

"This is not a Timemaster 3000, it's a Railman Cornerstone, worth about a hundred and fifty bucks and read the engraving inside" Bogo stated setting the watch on the table as Nick picked it up, pushing a button the watch popped open as he read the word.

"Curtis, this watch was the first thing I bought when coming to Zootopia as a young cub. it has helped me in times of struggle and I hope you treasure it. with love your dad, Elias Lance" Nick read as Judy let her head fall on the table.

"He was innocent" Judy replied taking the hint as Nick handed the watch back to Bogo looked at them, specifically Judy s she was clearly ashamed of herself.

"This is what happens when you rush in without considering consequences, they say Lance's Knee with never fully recover" Bogo explained as Judy looked down.

"Chief, I am so sorry" Judy replied as Bogo.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too" Bogo retorted as Judy sighed nodding deciding afterward she would drop by the infirmary and see Kurt as Bogo continued to scold them.

"That is all I will say on the matter, dismissed" Bogo ordered as the two left. after being grilled the two walked down the stairway. Nick putting his paw on Judy's shoulder.

"Carrots, don't beat yourself up about it... it was a simple mistake" Nick replied trying to comfort her.

"It's a big deal Nick, I injured an innocent mammal," Judy said as she actually felt bad for her actions as the two entered the ZPD infirmary where Kurt was sitting on the bed reading a magazine as he flipped the page seeing the two.

"Officers" Kurt called out eyes not leaving his reading material as Judy tried her hardest to face him.

"Mr. Lance... Kurt I... I'm sorry about what happened" Judy replied as Kurt was still eyes deep in his paper as Nick spoke.

"Didn't you hear her, she's sorry," Nick asked as Kurt scoffed

"What part, Accusing me of stealing or breaking my knee?" Kurt said sarcastically as Judy just looked at him.

"Kurt, I'm trying to say I'm sorry, I was not acting personal and rushing into things... and I got you hurt so I'm not expecting you to forgive me but I have to say I'm sorry" Judy admitted her fault.

"That as may be but Kurt, why did you run?" Nick asked curiously as Kurt closing his magazine facing Nick, unlike Judy who he went of his way to ignore.

"My carry permit expired and have a taser on me for self-defense. I figure I would get in trouble so I ran, never expected to get crippled by a sociopathic bunny cop" Kurt replied with a mild chuckle.

"I'm NOT a sociopath" Judy defended. she was sorry for the misunderstanding but was not gonna let Kurt insult her.

"You did not even let me explain myself, the only reason I ran was that I was scared of getting busted for carrying with an expired permit, would have told you but by the look you gave me, you would not have even believed me" Kurt bounced back.

"You ran from the cops, did you think we would not chase you?" Judy asked in sarcasm.

"I expected to maybe get stopped and taken in for questioning at the worst...not get my knee bashed in and my expired permit is the only reason I'm not pressing charges against you, this is why Rabbits make horrible police officers" Kurt responded as the quote made Judy boil.

"Listen, I worked my butt off to get here, I already said I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but I will not say it again. I just want to move on past this" Judy replied.

"Well that will be easy for you, you won't have to be in a leg brace, my knee will never heal and you messed up my life. if the roles were reversed and I broke your knee could you forgive me for this, what you did is classic Police brutality" Kurt defended

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Judy snapped as Kurt chuckled.

"Good for you, you're sorry but that doesn't change anything. I could sue for my injury and make you lose your badge, but I'm not... I'm gonna be the bigger mammal and walk away for this. figuratively, because I'm not walking with this leg" Kurt replied. as Nick put her paws on Judy's arm.

"Mr. Lance, Officer Hopps is truly sorry, I know that doesn't mean much to you but she had to say it, could you just accept her apology?" Nick asked as Kurt looked at Nick.

"Sure whatever, just as long as she promises to be more aware of the fact that actions have consequences, meaning she can't just disobey routine protocol. even I learned that in the forces" Kurt replied. as Nick looked at him.

"Wait, in the forces, but you ran from the cops?" Nick asked as Kurt nodded telling them he was a former Sergeant in the Wolfpack Strike team as Judy looked down.

"I said I WAS in the forces, discharged in 06', never said I was perfect" Kurt replied

"I crippled a soldier" Judy replied slipping out of her anger back into sadness as he let out a mild chuckle.

"Ironic, a guy who went to exotic countries fighting every kind of crime lord and terrorist, taken out by a trash can lid thrown by a police officer" Kurt responded as Judy looked at him.

"Mr Lance Sir. I can't say it enough but words cannot express how sorry I am, and you were a member of the forces," Judy replied her stomach tangled from realized she injured a veteran.

"It's okay Hopps, I'll accept your apology because now you seem to be sincere, just promise me, you won't be so reckless in the future. I'm a vet so I'm used to Combat, but what if I was just a civilian, or what if your reckless way got someone killed. Just remember that. beside a took a bullet to the knee in 06' It was crap already" Kurt responded having a conversation with Judy.

"I wonder what you were like in your prime, Sargent" Judy replied looking at Kurt.


End file.
